


Unexpected Surprise

by greencateyes_99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones get saved, De-aging, Fives gets a happy ending, Gen, Kenobi needs a hug, a tinny tiny bit of drama, happy childhood for Anakin, oc doens't know what to do with them all, stuck out in the woods, time displacement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99
Summary: she thought it was a plane crash. what she found was her yard littered with people. so for some reason Katie takes them in and lets them stay. because she couldn't just let a bunch of idiots loose with a infant. that wouldn't be fair to the idiots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a B-day gift for a friend. nuff said.

Katie stood on the porch of her small two-story home in the Smokey Mountains closer to Pigeon Forde and the State Park. One hand held a shotgun that her father had given her when she moved up into the mountains saying it was for the bears. It was her only weapon that was in her reach. Because after what sounded like a loud crack of thunder followed by the sound of a freight train. The brunette raced outside to find her backyard littered with people.

The worst thought enters her mind. Thinking that there was a plane crash she instantly tried to find the flames and wreckage as she went to help the nearest person. When she couldn’t see anything of the like she started seeing just how many people were scattered about her yard. Twenty-two in total. she then noticed that except for three all of them were wearing the same weird marked white armor looking outfits. Some had blue, some gold, and some red though three were in all white. With the blue outnumbering the rest with the gold coming in second and the red with the least.

The three that weren’t two were in flowy robe things well the last sat crying in a puddle of dark fabric. From what she could tell she now had a large group of grown men, two teenagers, and one infant. Her first reaction was picking up the toddler who locked his arms around her neck. Then she checked on the two teens. The oldest was in good shape no bruises or cuts that she could see. She was curious about the single braid behind one ear since the younger teen had the same style haircut.

The younger teen did have her concern. Unlike the older one the younger did have bruises and what she thought were tear tracks. She wasn’t sure what to do now, at least with her hands full of an upset toddler. With a sigh she went back to the pile of clothing she found the kid in wrapped him back up and placed him back near her house.

She did her best to ignore the tiny whimpers as she set to work. She first moved the youngest teen into her home and placed him on the sofa bed. she did the same to the eldest one thinking that it would be best of the two woke next to each other. She picked up the toddler again and placed him in the middle of the two teens. While that might not be the best, but she was spoil for choice when it came to barriers and as luck would have it the toddler seemed to be near asleep. Which would be best now that she had to focus on the grown men still outside.

“Did I think that they would stay asleep.” She mutters to herself standing just behind the doorframe. “No of course not that would have been too easy.”

As she was stepping out, she stopped and hid when she saw some of the men start to stir and sit up. she wasn’t sure if the three kids and the grown men were related and she wasn’t about to jeopardize the kid’s safety either. Two of the blue with the skirts and shoulder thingies were already up and walking checking on the ones still on the ground. They were joined by two more and from what Katie was seeing the one in the gold was the head honcho. As more and more started getting up Katie blew out a huff of air and took a risk.

OooOooOooOo

Rex was not one to panic. He was trained too well to panic but this was testing his threshold of worry. Only a few of his men were with him, four he never remembers seeing among them before, and he was missing his General when he could have sworn that the man had been right next to him. So instead of thinking too much on what he focuses on the now.

Fives was next to him and was already coming around. Tup was next to Kix as the medic had been patching him up at the time. Both were still unconscious. The four unknowns were also still unconscious, but Rex noticed that Fives was frozen in shock when he saw them and Rex did not comment on the faint tremble the Arc was showing. He took a closer look to the nearest and to his surprise he saw a familiar hand print on the chest plate of one.

But they couldn’t dwell how armor from a brother who should be dead ended up on someone. He needed Fives on the problem their facing now. Namely, where the hell they were and what happen and how do they fine the rest of battalion and their missing General.

While Fives when about waking their medic and Tup. Rex saw that his men were not the only ones to have ended up here. Cody and a few of his men were here and to his surprise, he was getting a lot of that today it seems, Gray. The clone commander hadn’t been anywhere in the symptom near the 501st and 212th. In fact, Gray should have been with his Jedi back on Coruscant. He was a little relived though to have someone familiar their chances increased with the other two commanders.

“Rex where the hell are we?” Cody asks first.

“Don’t know I’m missing more then half my men and General Skywalker. Add to that I seem to have picked up four unknowns.”

“Same here, I was on ship just talking to General Billaba just seconds ago.” Commander Gray added. “though it looks like I have the least some men come with me.”

“yeah out of all of us Rex has the most men.”

“and none of our Generals. I’ getting a weird feeling about this.”

“That’s funny, so am I though I’m pretty sure it’s because there’s whole bunch of strangers scattered about my yard.”

The clones turned some with weapons raise at the owner of the voice. It was an average size human woman with a little curve to her with her own weapon pointed at Cody.

“And that fact that out your entire group there was kids. Now, I not a very specious person but I even I have to wonder why there were three kids mixed in with you people.” She stood in front of an open-door way blocking it with her body. “Should I be worried about you people?”

Cody took only a half-step towards that woman while Rex and Gray had their men start circling the front of the home. but the woman was having none of that.

“I wouldn’t dude, while I might not be a crack shot this will break through that armor of yours. Now how about convincing me you’re not a threat to me or those kids.”  She had the weapon pointed right at Cody’s chest.

 He could see that she would pull the trigger. So, he waved for Rex and the others to stand down before speaking again.

“Ma' am we have no idea about any kids we’re just as unsure as to how we ended up here. would you mind telling us what planet we are one, so we may contact the republic fleet to come pick us up.”

The clone commander got a sinking feeling when seeing the confused expression, the woman’s face. It only got worse when she responded.

“What republic fleet are you talking about. There’s no such thing. And this is Earth ya know the only planet in here to support life. Third planet from the sun.”

“But your speaking Basic.” One shiny said before being quieted by Boil.

“Basic? Did ya’ll hit your head. You all are speaking English with an accent.” Her brows were scrunched up. “is this a joke? Some tourist thinking, they could just walk up to some home and act like lost space travelers.” She was frowning now. “That’s a good way to disappear.”

Cody had his hands raised. “No ma'am no joke. Just lets all calm down and-

The clones tense when they heard a cry from the home.

“Shit.” The woman said turning racing into the house.

Kix being the medic that he was close to following but stop short when he heard Fives and Rex yelling.

“Fives put down the blaster this isn’t the time!”

Kix saw that the lieutenant had his blaster pointed at the four unknowns. But his younger vod seem to be more focus on the one with the hand print. Kix did a double take to his memory there was only one clone who sported that on their armor and he had been dead for some time.

_‘no wonder Fives is acting out._ ’ muttered the medic.

While he would be down there with his Captain the crying of a child and the distress sounds of another had him leaving the situation to Rex. If there was a need for him, he would hear about it.

Fives glared through his helmet at the man before him. he was so angry that his body was trembling. How dare someone take his vods armor and wear it like their own. Echo’s death still an open wound on his soul that this shiny or who ever it was throwing salt on it. his act of innocence confusing only riling him up. by now his blaster wasn’t the only one pointed at the four though his was the only one close to firing.

“Fives, stand down.” His Captains voice right in his ear. A hand on his shoulder. His Captain knew what he was dealing with and Fives almost disobeyed. But he lowered his weapon took a deep breath as he tried to calm down. So caught up in his turmoil he almost missed the shock rolling off the four troopers.

“You four your numbers now!” Commander Cody ordered.

He didn’t sound all that pleased either. Fives nearly laugh as a sense of Deja vu and he knew he was being watched by everyone. While his Captain was there to offer his version of support the Arc trooper knew that the man wouldn’t hesitate to tackle him if he did something stupid. Of course, that was unnecessary as the four troopers rattle off their numbers plus names. Fives tossed all training out the window as he collapsed on the ground in shock.

“if you four think your funny your messing with the wrong clones.”

Ooohh there was that famous warning tone his Captain was known for. Fives was sure that he giggled.

“I say again what. Are. Your. Numbers.” Rex growled. “and take off your helmets.”

“Sir?”

“Take em off. Now!”

Again, it was like a punch to the gut. Even in a sea of men with the same face Fives would know his squad mates anywhere.

“CT-21-0408 Sir, but they call me Echo.”

“Hevy, CT-782.”

“CT-4040, um Cutup sir.”

“CT-00-2010, Droidbait.”

They repeated and still ignoring all the training he went through Fives stood on shaky legs ripped off his own helmet. He couldn’t stop staring at brothers long dead they were there whole armor still shiny. Then to the surprise to everyone, well maybe not his Captain, Fives bolted and slammed into Echo knocking them both to the ground.

The trooper went down with a squawk and stayed there listening to Fives, because who else would it be, sob jabbered hardly understood words into his shoulder.

“Well Rex old boy how do you explain this?” Cody came to stand by Rex as the other men went to keep an eye on their emotional brothers.

Rex rolled his eyes. “I am blaming the force on this one.”

“Really?”

“You have a better idea then?”

Before the Commander could respond there was more shouting but from the house this time as a blur raced out followed closely by the woman and some four-legged animal. Rex became more concern when Kix stumbles out with a toddler in his arms. The medic looked shaken and to Rex that was never a good sign.

Seeing his Captain, the medic waved to whoever was still in the house and met the Captain and Commander halfway.

“Sir you’re not going to believe this.”

Rex raise a brow. “After today I’ll start to believe anything.”

“What happen Kix.” Cody asks.

“Sirs.” Kix pointed to the young padawan, any clone would recognize that, that just step out and to the toddler. “Meet our Generals.”

Shocked silence echoed even Fives’s jabbering had stopped as all eyes stared turned to Kix. Cody sighs Rex groans as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Looking at each other then back to the wiggling toddler and the padawan watching them warily.

“Alright, Rex blaming the force it is.”

“Uh sirs there’s more.”

“Of course, there is.” Cody sighs again.

“There’s another commander sir, and he’s Commander Grays.”

“What?”

“Yes sir, he just bolted after trying to take my head off sir.”

Gray, who was slowly coming up behind Cody and Rex stared into the trees where the blur and woman disappeared in. the urge to go after them was strong. But a hiss brought all attention back to the commander who had his lightsaber out.

“If you would please bring the little one over here.” he said.

Hard not to miss the hurt look from Cody as it seemed that what could only be General Kenobi didn't recognize them.

“The young padawan was terrified of you. So, until I know for sure that you Mando’s don’t want to kill us hand over the toddler.”

“Sir?”

OooOooOooOo

When Katie had woken this morning having to deal with this shit was not part of anything, she thought of. Right now, she was more worried about the frighten kid hurting himself. or running right into a hungry bear. She almost wishes the older teen hadn’t somehow yank the light sword of death out of the kid’s hands from across the room. But that wasn’t here or now. What was she had a kid running blindly in the woods and a group of men that said kid was afraid of back home with the other teen and a toddler.

Her day sucks so far.

“Roxy.” She called to her dog. A shepherd mix. “Go find em.”

The woods on a sunny day were still treacherous and it had rained the previous day causing fog which hadn’t been completely burned off yet. Thankfully, it seemed the kid had a good head on his shoulders because not long after running head long into the foggy woods he was found curled up in the hollow of a tree with Roxy trying her best to get in with him licking any exposed skin she could reach.

Katie squatted a few steps away not wanting the kid to bolt again. Roxy had wiggled her way in the hollow and wrapped herself around the shaking kid. Katie did feel sorry for him and had to restrain herself from reaching in and wrapping him tightly in a hug.

“hey, Kid.” She whispers. “How about coming back to my home and get ya into some dry clothes.”

The kid stops shaking but the specious scowl sent her way had Katie nearly snickering. It was just too cute for her to take it seriously. But she didn’t need to let the kid know that.

“you’ll catch your death out here getting all wet. And at least back at my house there’s warm blankets, hot food, water-

“there’s clones there.” the kid finally said. “You can’t trust them.”

Katie raised a brow. “Oh?”

“They were my friends, but-but they kill my Master.”

_‘Master?’_ she thought. _‘not something to hear from a kid.’_

“They tried to kill me.”

Now Katie was the type to listen to both sides of a story before deciding, and she was getting a feeling that the kid was telling some version of the truth. And while she didn’t want to cause the kid anymore distress, they couldn’t stay out here. not with a storm predicted for tomorrow.

“I am going to promise you something kid.” He looked up at her. “I won’t let any of them hurt you and I always keep my word.” She made sure to put all her serenity into her words.

The kid didn’t looked like he believe her though and Katie was wondering if she would have to just wait him. but Roxy came to the rescue she whined nudging the kid out of the hollow. She bark once tail wagging as she herded him over to Katie before sitting down at her owners feet. Looking very pleased with herself.

“My name is Katie, whats yours?” the kid wasn’t looking at her. “Come on kid give me some leeway, I can’t keep calling ya kid.”

“Caleb, Caleb Dume.” He whispers. Then he started to sway. “I don’t feel so good.” He moans before collapsing. Katie skidded on the leaf covered ground to catch him.

She turns him over in her lap and notice for the first time that Caleb was paler then she would think. Sweaty and feverous she placed her hand on his head. It was an instinct move before jerking her hand away.

“Jesus kid your burning up.” she cried.

Without waiting for a response Katie got to her feet and race back to the house. What she found was total chaos. Not in the mood to deal with any bull shit she marches up to what she figure were the ones in charge.

“Hey! Are any of you a doctor?”

She did flinch when every single person turns towards her and her burden.

“What’s wrong with him?” one of the red and white soldiers yelled. He sounded upset if Katie had to guess.

“What did you do to the commander?” another demanded.

“I don’t have time for this. Answer my question.” She yelled back halfway up to the porch. “he’s sick and needs a medical professional so are any of you one.”

One blue and white helmetless soldier was next to her in seconds. “Let me see.”

Katie glare at him. “He better not be harmed more then he is. Got dude?”

The man snorted before disappearing into the house. Katie turn towards the other teen who had the glowing death stick in one hand and the toddler in the other. And he wasn’t doing a good job with the bitty. poor kid looked uneasy holding the toddler.

With a sigh she took the toddler before anyone could tell her no. “What do I call you?” The teen just stared at her. “alright brat it is then. Would you mind going in and staying near your friend. I don’t want him running into the woods again.”

The teen nodded and disappeared into her home. Katie hefted the blond toddler on her hip shushing him calming him when little hiccups nearly turned into sobs. She shifted the little boy rocking him until he was back to sleep. Then she turns a smile that wasn’t kind towards the soldiers.

“alright I want an explanation and I want one now.” She demanded.

The three head honchos looked at each other before the gold and white armor soldier stepped towards her. Well more like his fellows shoved him but who was she to complain.

“Ma’am my name is Commander Cody, and these are my brothers Captain Rex and Commander Gray and those three boys are our Generals.”

“you have kids as Generals?”

“They weren’t kids this morning.”

“except for commander Caleb. He’s been a brat already.” Commander Gray said fondly. "Though he is smaller then he was." he added. 

Katie hums. “Then you would know why he’s terrified of you?”

The Commander couldn’t answer her.

“Any way we don’t know what happen or what cause us to be here. General Skywalker, the kid your holding and-

“General Kenobi.”

“- were full grown men before all this happen and add to that four of my men should be dead and are standing here alive. In short words ma’am your guess is as good as ours.”

“Great.” she said adjusting the tiny boy again. “Well, and I hope I don’t regret this.” She glances at the men. “Let’s take this inside and get you all in some dry clothes. And see if we can figure out this puzzle.”

She could see that some of the men was grateful to go inside but the leaders were a bit more specious.

_‘this is going to be some ride.’_ She thought leading the way into her home. _‘and I only just moved in.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie thinks its all a dream. too bad that the men sleeping in her living room beg to differ. Rex and the others have a serious talk and Droidbait goes for a ride. He didn't mean too though.

Katie ran a hand threw her long hair. She had a white Russian in front of her but had yet to even take a sip. She stared out of her kitchen window thinking over the past day. She had the two oldest boys in her guest bedroom thinking that the more traumatized one would sleep better if he had someone he knew and a locked door between him and others. The toddler was in her room in a improvise cradle with barrier sheets and pillows around him. While he was small Katie could see that the toddler was mobile. The medic had estimated that the little boy was around three. Katie had though the little guy was two.

The soldiers were hard to place. The only injure one was given the day bed in the office/spare room while everyone else had to make do with the couch bed and the floor in the living room. She could tell that they wanted to be near the boys but Katie had put her foot down. She had firmly and gently told them that those boys didn’t know who they were in the case of Obi-Wan and Caleb feared them. They hadn’t taken it well though she gave them props for hiding it.

She had gone over all the information that the soldiers told her. They didn’t tell her everything but she could understand enough to know that something strange was going on. Here she had a house full of de-aged time-displaced people from another universe and had no idea what to do about it. Hence why she was pouring more vodka in her drink at four am in the morning. It was too much. This was something that only happened in syfy movies.

She should call the police and let them deal with this. She had no reason to let them stay and she couldn’t help them get home. The woman thunked her head against the cool glass of the window. Whatever was going on had sure picked a rotten time to do this. She had just moved into her new home after two years staying in a rented room. It was calling for snow soon and it would be her first year alone in the woods. She wasn’t sure if she could provide for herself and extra people. And on that note she still had work later. How was she supposed to leave this group alone in her house while she was away? She hadn’t been working at this job long enough to call out suddenly.

A shadow moved and Katie noted the soldier out of the corner of her eye. The three leaders had decided that they needed a watch set up. Which while Katie didn’t mind it she did wish that it wasn’t from a bunch of strange armored men. She still hadn’t decided if they were all that trust worthy or not yet. Peeking around the corner Katie saw that only a few soldiers were sleeping. She saw one group cuddle together with the one in blue holding or trying to hold the other four tightly. It would have been cute in any other situation.

She knew the medic was sharing the spare room with the injured soldier. The men in red were the ones outside closest to the house while the ones in gold were somewhere out in the forest. Katie hoped she remember to warned them about the bears and hunters. The ones in blue had already done their patrol.

With a sigh Katie knew that she needed to remember their names. Not that all of them had them and wasn’t that something to swallow. She didn’t even try to identify the thoughts on that tidbit of information. Thought the men acted like it was a normal thing. Seeing that she was just wasting her drink Katie tossed the beverage in the sink and started her way up the stairs. She could still get a few hours’ sleep before having to deal with this again.

oOoOoOoOo

Rex watched the woman walked up the stairs. He had known that she was awake and in the kitchen and had stayed awake watching her. He still didn’t believe that they had landed on a planet that had not heard of the Republic. Though seeing his General as well as Cody’s and Gray’s little Commander de-aged and without memories was another. Add in that four men that he knew for certain were dead wasn’t helping. He supposed though he was grateful that she let Kix set Tup up on the second floor. That way the tiny young Generals had two troopers nearby. Even if they didn’t trust them.

Raising his head Rex noted that Fives was also awake. His grip on his squad brothers hadn’t let up but Rex nodded to him anyway. With the woman upstairs and Fives keeping a look out Rex slowly got up and went to scope out the rest of the lower levels of the home. If their hostess took exception well he leave that little problem to Cody.

A quiet growl had Rex pausing. One of the woman pets had been sitting near the steps. Rex knew that she had one other somewhere upstairs. Unlike the other one though this one was small and furry and many of the vod thought it looked like a loth-cat. To him, it reminded him of a over preened tooka. The thing hissed at him when he moved closer and having no wish to be on the receiving end of those tiny claws and teeth Rex left it alone. He really didn’t like tooka’s much and they him and it seemed that this version hated him more. Forgetting the little animal for now Rex first inspected the kitchen. While he didn’t know what a normal one looked like he could tell that this one was big and the woman could cook. The smell of alcohol had him going towards the sink. A quick sniff and Rex knew what she had been doing in here and wished that he could have done the same. Force shit tended to drive good clones to drink.

Finding nothing in the kitchen Rex went back into the room he shared with his brothers and opened every door. All except one were closest, the one exception lead down into the lowest part of the building. It was dark and smelled musty. Rex could tell that no one had been down there in a while. With a flick his helm lights came on. He took slow steps down creaky stairs only stopping halfway. The room was large and cluttered. With four machines at the far end.

“Is everything alright Sir?” Fives voice whispers down to him.

“Far as I can see. Nothing’s down here.”

Rex lingers a little while longer before going back up. The downstairs gave him the creeps. Fives was standing guard at the entrance his brothers still dead to the world. Something Rex will fix while they’re here.

“Commander Cody is waiting for you outside sir.”

“Good man stay here and keep an eye on the Generals and Commander.”

“Yes Sir. And the Woman sir?”

“She made be just a civilian but let’s not let out guard down. She could be lying to us.”

“Understood sir.” Fives stands at the stairs leading up to the second floor. Rex nods at him as he steps outside.

“Vod.” He nods towards Cody and Gray.

“Let’s get all our facts straight. We know that the force is involved.”

“Four dead brothers and three de-aged Jedi.” Gray comments. “With memory loss.”

“And a civilian stating that she has never heard of the Republic or the War.” Rex added.

“You don’t believe her?”

“I find it hard to believe that there is a planet who hasn’t heard of at least the Republic not every world knows there is a war going on. But they knew of the Republic.”

“Could be that this one is just too far out. I mean there are planet not align with the Republic or Neutral or with the Seppies.” Gray said. “My General heard of them but they’re just too far out in Wild Space to travel.”

“You saying we got flung out somewhere into Wild Space then?” Cody asks.

Gray shrugs. “It’s possible but so is that this is another universe.” He held up his hands at the looks from Rex and Cody. “Just saying. I mean we work with Jedi you can’t say that weird stuff happens.”

Rex sighs and looks at Cody. “He does have a point.”

Cody hums. “For now we say were in Wild Space until proven otherwise. As for your four troopers Rex-

“Fives claims it’s them. You were there Cody. Hevy died as well as the other two and I saw Echo at the Cathedral.” Rex takes off his helmet. “We never saw the bodies but not much survives being blown up. Though Echo claims to have been in the field during Arc Training.”

“Does Fives remember Echo going missing during that?”

Rex shakes his head. “No he doesn’t.”

“That is concerning.” Gray says. “But then again so are three others you two claim were dead.” He sighs. “That and Caleb is terrified of us. I never seen that boy with such fear.” He said sadly.

“Kix is worried about the rapid de-aging the Commander has gone through. So if like General Kenobi and General Skywalker he loses his memories we may never know why he is afraid.” Cody huffs irritated.

They stood in silence each thinking over their situation. Rex was the one who broke it.

“So what do we do now?”

Cody sighed. “Echo was one of our best at slicing. Team him up with one of the communication troopers and let see if we can use this primal tech to get a SOS signal out. Maybe we can get something out to the Republic.”

“What about in the meantime.”

“We-

“What are you three doing out here?” Katie’s head popped out of the window behind Rex. “It’s freaken cold out.  Get back in here before you all get sick! Bad enough that kids are walking germ factories I don’t need every single one of you to get the flu.” Then her head was back in the house with the window closing with snap.

The three clones only had a minute to think when their hostess was back out through the door pulling her hair up. She was dressed differently with a name badge.

“I still have to go into work. I gave instructions on how to work most things in the house to Kix?” she paused. “Your name is Kix right?” Kix could be hear yelling. “Right.” Before stepping off the porch she march up to Cody till she was nose to chest. “I better not come home to a house in ashes. If I do it’s your ass that I’ll hang.” With that she turned hopped in a beat up transport vehicle the engine roaring to life then moving away from their shock forms.

Once she was gone did anyone move and speak.

“She certainly is a fireball isn’t she? We sure she ain’t related to a Jedi?” Fives amused voice drifted out from the open door.

“Fives.” Rex warned. “How about a trip around the woods naked.”

“Will you be behind me Captain?”

“FIVES!” three scandalized looking brothers stood to the left of Fives. Echo hid his face in his hand shaking.

“No, I believe Kix will have that honor.” Rex smirked at the horrified look the Arc Trooper gave him. “I am sure he’ll understand why he has to be out with you and not watching his newest patients.

Said medic could be heard growling from inside the house. Obi-wan stood behind him looking unsure of the men he was stranded with and the two younger boys. The younger padawan, he couldn’t be more than ten, was trying to melt into his legs. Trying to hide from the medic, any other time Obi-wan would have done the same. And he wasn’t sure if he could trust these men with a lost padawan and a strong force user toddler. But at the moment they were all stuck together and while Obi-wan could easily get away alone he would rather wait. He was curious about these mandalorians.

A slight tug on his tunic had him looking down. The younger padawan, Caleb his name was Caleb, was trying to get his attention. Obi-wan wished their hostess had stayed, he was never any good with little kids.

“They’re different.” The youngling said with a slight tremble.

“Different?”

Caleb nodded. “They haven’t tried to kill us. Why? They didn’t hesitate before.”

The red head shook his head. He couldn’t answer since he never met these men before. He had no baseline to work with. Though the Force had been insistent that he had no reason to fear them.  

“Maybe they are not the same ones who frighten you.” He said instead.

Caleb squinted up at him. “One is Gray I know that much but…everything been getting fuzzy.” Obi-wan felt a wave of frustration rolled off the youngling before it disappeared into the force. “I know them but I don’t. Does that make sense?”

Obi-wan thought it over it did make sense in that he did feel something about the ones in gold, but then again. “It is something to meditate on.”

The red head held back a laugh at the scrunch up face. “I’m not good at meditation.”

“Well I guess I’ll have to teach you then.” Obi-wan grin at the beaming smile from Caleb.

Which only lasted a short while when one of the blue and white soldiers came running into the house.

“Sir!”  He saluted the three troopers in charge. “Droidbait’s gone!”

“What?”

“Fives what do you mean he’s gone.” Rex asks.

“I mean sir that he isn’t where he was. He said that he was only stepping out and now I nor the others can’t find him. Our comm.s are shot so we can’t use them to call him.”

Obi-wan felt the others fear and agitation. Those who had been sleeping where awake and where already heading outside. The medic, Kix, was trying to usher Obi-wan and Caleb upstairs. In the background something was ringing but no one had yet to notice. Until Katie’s voice came crystal clear out of nowhere.

“Boys…mind telling me why one of your brothers stowaway in my truck?’


	3. Chapter 3

Katie was not happy, no she was not. But it was more to do with herself then the sheepish looking soldier. She should have looked before driving off. Now, she had an extra person to deal with and no idea how to do that. Her job isn’t someplace to have someone who didn’t know what they were doing. It was her dream job at the local aquarium, and she loves it. Her boss, however, wasn’t understanding to his employees.

Standing outside listening to the phone ring until the answering machine picked up. Katie mentally jumped in glee. A miracle just happens and it involved one of her neighbors. They were an older couple who lived twenty minutes away from her. Droidbait would be occupied for the hours she was working.

If they would agree.

The Jacksons own a small little shop selling local arts and crafts to tourist and residence.  They were always going through employees who never worked out after a while. Maybe they would like someone for a day.

“Okay, I have an idea but…” she turns to a wide eyes soldier. “You okay?”

“Um yeah, I’m-I never has seen a place so…peaceful and bright,” Droidbait said.

“Huh, well maybe we can come back later, but anyway my idea is that you help out a good pair of people until I get off. Okay?”

“Okay?”

“Okay, so let’s get over there and ask. Um, I take it that you don’t have much experience in retail?”

“Sorry.”

“No problem.” Katie walks briskly over to the store. “Ah Mrs. Marian, Mr. Joe; anyone around!”

“Katie my girl. How are you today?” an older gentleman with thinning gray hair and smile lines, came out from behind the back door. “You need help with the roof again?”

“No sir, the roof is fine hasn’t leaked yet. But I do have a problem I was hoping that you and Mrs. Marian could help me with.”

“How many times have we told ya, girl. Your family, call us grandma and grandpa.” Joe smiled as he embraced Katie. He then notices the extra person behind Katie. “Oh, and who is this. Finally got yourself a boyfriend?” he laughs.

Katie nervously chuckles and looks to see a confused Droidbait. “I’ll explain later.” She whispers before asking loudly. “Where is Mrs-ah I mean Grandma?” she changes her wording at Joes stern look.

“Outback, got some new wares today.” He says. “Marian! Katie’s here and wants to talk to us.” He yells not bothering to open the door.

The back door opens to an older woman with dark hair with a wisdom line going down the right side of her face. “What have I told you about yelling through walls?”

“Woman if I didn’t yell threw them walls then you wouldn’t have heard me from outside!”

Droidbait stared in shock, he had never seen people outside Kamio fight like this. But when seeing that Katie wasn’t being affected he stood behind her and waited. Katie as if sensing his unease leaned back and whispered.

“Don’t worry, this is normal for them. Think of it as play fighting.” When seeing his confused expression she snickered. “It’s how they show affection.”

Droidbait nodded as he understood, but he didn’t and Katie could see that. Sighing she smiled up at him. “It’s okay, if they let you stay and work you might see what I mean.”  She waits until there is a break in the argument before speaking up. “Hey guys?”

The older couple stops and turns to face them. “Yes hun,” Marian asks.

“I know this is a lot to ask but I need a favor.” She side steps. “The short story is that Droidbait was in my truck and I didn’t know it until we got here and I don’t have time to take him back. My boss isn’t as understanding so I was wondering maybe possibly could he work with ya’ll today.” She asks hesitantly. “I mean I know it’s a lot to ask and short notice but-

“Well, we could use the help with the heavier things,” Marian says.

“Yes, we aren’t as young anymore. Lord knows that finding good help nowadays is like shooting one fish in the ocean.” Joe adds with a smile. “Though, I have to wonder.” He looks at Droidbait.

“Uh yes, sir?”

“What were you doing in her truck bed?” he smiled up at the younger man.

Droidbait mumbles something and looked away.

“What was that young man?” Joe smirked.

“I-I fell asleep.”

Joe hums. “Well far be it for me to turn a helping hand away. I rather Marian had someone to help her lift some of that stuff out back.” He glances at Katie. “Go on to work girl, we’ll watch over your boyfriend until ya get off work.”

Katie grinned. “Great! I’ll come by on my lunch break to check up on you okay.” She looked at her watch. “Oh shit, uh, I need to run. See ya later Droidbait, don’t hurt yourself bye!”

Droidbait watched as Katie ran off leaving him behind. “Well now that that's settled, let’s get ya into some warm clothes,” Marian said ushering Droidbait towards the back. “I still have some of our son’s old clothes that should just fit ya.”

“Ah.”

“Now I won’t hear of it. No offense son but ya stick out in that white armor. What is that anyway? Some new trend young kids these days? I will never understand some peoples taste.

“It’s not a trend mam.”

“Leave it alone Marian, let the boy wear what he wants,” Joe yelled after them.

“This armor sticks out like a horse’s ass in a dress,” Marian yells over her shoulder. “Now young man let’s get ya into some comfy clothes.” She pushes Droidbait out back. “I was planning on giving these old things to a homeless shelter, but you can use them until later.”  She takes out three bags from the cab of her truck. “Now you can take these to the bathroom and change, then come back and we’ll get started.”

“Ah, yes mam.”

“Good.” She pats his shoulders. “Ya can put your armor in that box there and put it behind the counter okay. Just tell Joe so it isn’t sold.” She smiles at his worried face. “Now scoot.” 

Droidbait was so confused, never in his short existence had anyone treated him so…so nice. Others who weren’t brothers were wary of him or didn’t really care whether he or his brothers lived or died. It was new and he was starting to like it. Especially the clothes, they might not be high tech but they were soft and airy and cozy warm.

Then he wondered, who these items belonged too and why was Marian getting rid of them. She had a look about her when speaking about them. Erring on the side of caution he decided not to question her about it. After all, Droidbait was sure that he and his brothers and little Jedi weren’t staying long anyway.

“Droidbait?” Marian voice drifted through the door. “Everything fit dear?”

“Uh, yes mam.”

He steps out of the fresher wearing the dark blue flannel shirt and darker tough pants. He still had to wear his boots since the shoes didn’t really fit him well. Marian was smiling at him.

“Well, aren’t you charming.” She tucks his arm into hers. “Now let’s get to work. Time flies quickly when you’re busy.”

“Yes mam.”

“Oh so polite, you can call me Marian dear, calling me mam makes me feel old.” She joked. “Now first thing, we need to move some of the older products to the front and keep the newer things in the back.”

“Excuse me ma-Marian, why not put the newer ones in the front so everyone can see them?”

The older woman chuckles. “Having the newer stuff in the back draws customers to the back. They see the new stuff while seeing the older stuff. If the new items were in the front then they may stay in the front and not bother going all over.” She pointed to one large wooden sculpture. “That one goes by the front door.”

Droidbait goes to the large flyer shape piece. It was some kind of animal with feather wings and looked very fierce. “What kind of creature is this?” he asks curiously.

Marian looked up from what she was doing. She gave the young man a curious look. “That’s an eagle.” She didn’t think much about why the young man wouldn’t know what an eagle looks like. Some tourist didn’t know what one looked like either.

“And this one?”

Again she looked. “A grizzly bear and her cubs.” Okay, that was weird, people knew what a bear was.

“Ah, I never have seen anything like it.”

“The artist uses a chainsaw to cut the wood into the shapes he wants. Most people who sculpt out of wood use smaller tools.” She explained.

Droidbait was about to ask what a chainsaw was but stops himself. He was supposed to keep quiet that he wasn’t part of this planet. He had a feeling that asking such questions could put too much light on that fact.

“This one reminds me of Fives.” He said instead of pointing to an antler creature jumping over others.

“Fives, your sibling?”

“Yes mam, I have lots of brothers.” He tried to keep that vague.

Marian hums. “Are they the others still up at Katie’s home?”

“Yes, mam plus three little-

“Little kids? Katie didn’t mention there were little kids. Do you all have everything you need to for them?”

“Um?”

“I see, I suppose that that girl doesn’t have enough food either huh?” she put her hands on her hips. “Well, we can’t have that. Remind me to tell her I’ll be by later with some stew and extra clothes. It’s going to be cold soon.” She leaves him muttering to herself

Droidbait tried to stop her but was ignored. He had a feeling that he was going to get a stern lecture from the others when he got back.

OooOooOooOoo

Katie was having a good day surprisingly. Her boss left early leaving her and her coworkers alone. Which meant that she could leave for break and check up on Droidbait. Just as she passed a fancy looking car her phone buzzed. Going by the ringtone she stops a sigh.

She knew she had to answer. The one on the other side wouldn’t stop unless she answered. With an annoyed frown, she swiped to answer her phone.

“Yes mother, what is it this time.” She said impatiently.

“That is no way to talk to your mother.” The speaker snaps. “I just found out you have a home all to yourself and land. No doubt your father got you that.”

Katie snorted. “Hardly, I paid for it all on my own.”

“As if you can support yourself on that meager paycheck.”

“What do you what?” Katie snaps. She was not going to spend her entire break on this woman.

Her mother hums. “Can’t a mother call to check up on her daughter?”

“Sure when the mother’s acts like she cares about her child.”

“Such a mouth. Any way Jared needs some land, you know how your older brother is, and since you have so much-

“No.”

“No?”

“No, I do know how he is and I do not have so much land. If he was willing to pay rent and if I have the room then I would let him but no no and no.”

“Now listen you little-

“Goodbye, mam. Don’t call back cuz I won’t answer.”

Katie shuts her phone off. Her good mood gone. Deciding not to take her bad mood to the Jacksons shop she walked around a bit before turning back to the smaller shop. She stops at a food truck ordering four sandwiches for her and Droidbait. And if Mrs. Marian already fed the man then she could put the sandwich in the fridge for later.

Just as she was about the hit the street the shop was on. Her phone turns itself on and rings. Katie growls in frustration. There was only one group who could turn her phone on remotely.

“Now’s not a good time,” She sighs. As much as she wanted to snap she like the guy on the other side not too.

“Yeah well, they wanted to ask some questions regarding your new guest.” The young voice says.

“And the big boys got you to ask instead of themselves?” she smirked.

“What can I say I’m hard to be mad at?”

“How is everyone?”

“Their good, you know bad guys to stop, politicians to be frustrated with. Your friends have taken over dealing with that.”

“I bet he enjoys that.” She says sarcastically.

“Not as much as us watching the guys he sends out frothing at the mouth.” The younger voice laughs. “But seriously, who are the guys at your house. Cade swung by there and thought something happens.”

“Oh god please tell me he didn’t-

“He didn’t, he drove back and called the Major.”

Katie slumps in relief. “Thank goodness, but really now’s not a good time. Can ya call later tonight?”

“Will you answer?”

“I’ll be waiting, just give me time to get somewhere private.”

“Hold on…Okay, big guy says that they’ll call you later tonight. And your Friend says that until then that expect to see others around.” The voice huffs. “He’s just as protective as my friend.”

Katie had to snicker at that. “Well, I rather doubt that. The true leader of that little group can be a real terror with a wrench.”

The voice laughs, “True and B-I mean my friend agrees.” He’s quiet for a second. “Be careful Katie and if you need help.”

“I’ll scream and run to the nearest agent.”

“They’ll be keeping an eye in the sky on you.”

“I would be worried if they don’t. Bye.”

“Bye.”

With a sigh she turned her phone off, she turned her eyes upward waved to the sky then continued to the little shop. Luckily, the store wasn’t as busy as she first thought which meant that they could close for lunch. Expecting to see them already eating something she was gaping at the scene of Mrs. Marian, who was 5’4, directing Droidbait like a General directing troops.

Mr. Joe was off to the side watching and offering encouragement. She stood in the door just watching before clearing her throat. Mr. Joe glances at her giving her a wink before turning back to the scene. Mrs. Marian absentmindedly wave behind her as she told Droidbait where to shift the beautifully crafted grandfather clock.

“So how long have they been going at it?”

“Oh, about half an hour.” Mr. Joe says. “He’s been a great help, might have to steal him from ya.”

“I am sure his brothers would have something to say about that.”

“They can come too as well as the little ones ya fail to mention.”

Katie gave him a sheepish smile. “well to be fair they…kind of drop on me. I didn’t have time to think.”

“Ah, yes well Marian will be stopping by with food and clothes-

“s-she doesn’t have to do that!”

“and you have the funds to feed everyone? Do you have the clothes needed to keep them warm? That armor may keep those boys warm but the kids, well I rather doubt that they came equipped with warm clothes.” He leans back. “Besides ya can’t keep them up there for long. Soldiers do get twitchy with nothing to do.”

“I think they’ll be just fine.”

Mr. Joe snickers. “Well if they need an outlet they’re more then welcome to come here.”

“I’ll let them know.” She might not last thing she needed was them attracting unwelcome attention. She already got one set of military eyes on her she didn’t need more.

“what are you two talking about?”

Both Mr. Joe and Katie looked up. Marian and Droidbait were staring at them both dusty and sweating.

“Nothing important,” Katie said.

“Just saying how lucky I’m am to have such a beautiful lovely wife.”

Mrs. Marian snorted but was amused. “Is that so. Well, in that case, you can go get us some lunch.” She smiled sweetly.

“Well I already got us something, but he can get us something to drink,” Katie added.

Droidbait cocked his head to the side listening.

“ha sending the old man out while you young women stay home with yer feet prop up.” He laughs.

“Of course, us young women have been working hard all day while you been sitting pretty behind the counter.”  Marian shot back.

In the end, Katie and Droidbait stayed behind while the older couple went out to the convent store for drinks. She tossed him his sandwich then unwrapped her own. She could feel his eyes on her and glance back at him curiously.

“Yes?”

“Nothing.” He ducks his head fiddling with his food.

“It is not going to bite, I got ya a turkey, ham, and bacon club with tomatoes, lettuce, and onions. Wasn’t sure if ya wanted cheese so I left that out.” Katie took a bite out of her own sandwich. “go ahead and try it.”

Droidbait eyed the sandwich warily but curiosity got the better of him. Katie watch smiling into her food at the bug eye look. She had to only stop him once from choking on his food as he inhaled it.

“ya act like a starving man.” She snickers.

“I never had anything like this.” Droidbait coughs. “All we ever had was ration bars.”

“Ration bars? Like MRE’s?” While Katie has heard of ration bars, it was from the few friends in the military and books.

“MRE’s?” now the clone looked confused. “I don’t know what those are, but here I have some bars.” He pulled out a pale looking thing that Katie swore she saw a skull and crossbones hover over. “You can try it.” He handed the bar to her.

Katie looked at the brick in her hand. She wondered if she could toss it somewhere because let’s be honest, that thing did not look edible. She takes one little bite then promptly spits it out coughing and sputtering.

“How can you stomach that that horrendous crime against food! Not even MRE’s are that terrible.”

Droidbait looked a little shamed. “It’s all I knew.”

And that made Katie feel like a spoiled brat. “Well, now you have a chance to try other things. I mean yeah sure I guess a person would have to eat this if they were hungry enough, but damn ya think the creators of this thing would know to add taste.”

The soldier next to her snorted. “I doubt that they care enough to even think it.”

Now that was a curious thing to hear. “What do ya mean?”

Droidbait jerked. “Nothing, never mind forgetting I said anything.”

Seeing that he was uncomfortable Katie let it go though she was still curious. “Alright, how’s the sandwich?”

The soldier smiled. “It’s good. Can we take some to the others?”

Katie frowned. “I don’t have money for all that, but I’m sure we could make something like it.”

Droidbait smiled, then the door jingled as the older couple returned from their trip. Katie’s lunch break went by quickly and before she knew she had to go back to work. The rest of the day passed without incident and soon she was back to pick up Droidbait and on their way home. Marian had promised to come by later that evening with some stew.

The reaction they got once they returned was something. Fives was standing next to Rex with his arms crossed scowling. He snatched his brother out of the truck and frogged march him out into the woods. Katie gave them a worried look, but Rex waved it off.

“Its just Fives being Fives, nothing new.”

“If you say so. Oh, before I forget, a neighbor will be by later with food. Please to scare her, she’s old and I don’t need her to have a heart attack.”

Rex raised a brow at her. “Well, we do have Kix and Helix here if she does.”

“If that was a joke it was poor taste.” She deadpan. “Anyway, I’m going to change out this uniform.” She disappeared into the house and was happy to see that it wasn’t a total disaster, but she scowled when finding two little boys in her closest.

“What are you two doing here?”

“Hiding,” Caleb said.

Katie raised a brow. “From who.” She asked.

“everyone.”

Katie sighed. “And why is that?” she wasn’t answered as Caleb wouldn’t look at her.

He pouted as Anakin wiggled loose and crawled over to Katie wanting to be picked up.

“Aw little squeaker, did you behave today?” Anakin babble something that Katie only half understood. “Well seeing as the others aren’t halfway crazy, I guess. Let’s get ya outside and some sun before it goes down.”

She went back downstairs with Caleb right on her heels. She was met by a scowling Obi-Wan and a frowning Cody glaring at each other. The others were scattered about just watching. With a put-upon sigh, she breezed right passed the two plunked a giggling Anakin in a clone lap scooted Caleb over to who she recognized as Gray placed him by his side. Then turned back to the two still glaring at each other.

“all right what’s wrong now?” she barked.

The two flicked their eyes to her. Cody continued to frown but Obi-Wan looked a little sheepish.

Katie stared at them until one of them said something. While they could be two of the stubbornest men in the GAR, they haven’t met the likes of Katie who went against a person who relied on cold logic and won.

To the surprise of all, it was Cody who spoke first. “We were having a disagreement.”

“I see, in that cast please keep such things to yourselves. I found these two in my closet scared and now I have a friend coming over and I don’t need her to be overwhelmed. So please, just get over it and agree on whatever you're disagreeing on.”

The clones and Obi-Wan blinked. “You’re not curious?”

She was halfway up the stairs before twisting back to answer. “Yes, I am but I know better than to ask. I’ll probably ask later but now-now I just want to change and rest.”

When she was gone did the clones realize what she said. “There are others coming up here? Do you think that she sold us out?”

“no, she didn’t. Droidbait confirmed it, a neighbor of hers is coming by to drop off some things and to make sure we’re not taking advantage of her.” Rex said from the doorway. He just had a talk with the man in question along with Fives. “he spent the entire day with an older civilian couple while Katie was at work.  They are the ones stopping by.”

Cody hums. “we still don’t want strangers knowing we’re here. Even civilians can still be trouble. We’ll keep a few men in the woods and the bare minimum here.”

Katie chose that moment to come downstairs and she had heard that last part. “Expecting trouble, are we?”

“Just being cautious mam.”

“Katie, if you are going to live here for the foreseeable future please call me Katie.” She said through the hair tie in her teeth. “Anyhoo don’t be surprised if Mrs. Marian adopts all of you and spoils the kids.”

She heard Obi-Wan mumble that he wasn’t a kid. She would have commented on it but felt that the teen didn’t need any teasing now. Instead, she hums and heads to the kitchen. Katie had an idea of what Marian was bringing and wondered if she had any biscuits to go along with it. She heard the soldiers and Obi-Wan move about in her living room. She figured that some were heading outside to do whatever.

Katie cried in triumphed when she found two cans of biscuits and luckily her, they were crescent rolls. She placed them near the front of the fridge since it was too early to take them out. When she got back to her feet it was too a half-empty living room. Only Caleb and Anakin with a soldier she didn’t know.

“Where everyone goes?’

The soldier looked up. “Commander Cody and Captain Rex thought that they should have patrols further out.”

Katie sighs again, “Maybe Mr. Joe had a point about soldiers being twitchy.” She muttered to herself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, just talking to myself.” She waved him off. “So, since everyone else is busy how about you help me with some chores?”

The soldier gave her a look, Anakin giggled, and Caleb didn’t look all that impressed. Katie only smiled at them until Caleb sighed.

“Fine,” in a tone that only kids could do when not wanting to do chores. Katie chuckles and leads them back upstairs and whistled for Roxy to join them. Katie wasn’t about to pass up the chance to have help washing her over-excited dog.

OoOooO

When Marian showed up with a big pot of Brunswick Stew, she fell in love with little Anakin and Caleb and Obi-Wan. She couldn’t stop cooing over them. And just as Katie predicted Marian adopted the whole group of soldiers. Katie couldn’t stop snickering at the confused looks from the whole lot of them. Though Droidbait had some exposure to the force that was Marian.

Just as they were spooning the stew into bowls, Katie felt her phone vibrate. A quick look let her know that it was her friends calling her back and knowing that if she didn’t answer they would keep calling. Such mother hens.

“Hey, can you guys take care of this? I have to take this call.”

“Aw dear”

Katie smiled at Marian. “If I could leave it I would but I promise to take their call, it is really important.”

Marian sighed, “Alright, but don’t take too long or your stew will get cold.”

“K!” Katie yelled before the door closed behind her.

Rex frowned at the door, he nodded towards Cody before slipping out. He followed her footprints through the yard then out past the tree line and where they had brothers patrolling. He soon found her leaning against a large rock near a stream.

“…No, I don’t know where they came from.” Her back was to Rex. “Really they just popped out the blue yesterday…No I don’t need anyone showing up I can handle this, you'll have enough to worry about…I know, I know…if it would make you feel better…no no you don’t have too…you just did didn’t you.” She sighs. “Whatever, just…hey, tell that worry wort stop worrying…hang on.”

Katie whips around looking into the dark woods. “Alright which one of ya’ll are skulking in the woods?” she peered into the darkness when finding nothing she went back to her phone. “Are you sure?” she whispers. “Alright, talk to ya later then.”

She shut the phone off and headed back towards the house. She stops by one large oak tree. “You can stop eavesdropping Rex.” Then left the man standing watching her leave.

“you knew?”

“Nope, but I do have friends who have eyes in the sky.” She grinned over her shoulder


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meddling friends and shopping sprees with the added bonus of the past coming back to bite her in the back. Oh, what fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry that it has taken me this long to add a chapter. I have been having trouble coming up with chapters, please bear with me.

“That’s a lot of zero’s,” Katie muttered to herself. She stared in shock at the large sum of money that she had previously no knowledge of. “I’m going to kill them.”

“What?”

She turns to see that Kix and Tup were in the living room with her. Everyone else was outside enjoying, in the case of the kids, cool weather.

“Nothing to worry about,” she says. “Since I’m off, its grocery day!” she prances off before the two clones could ask her anything. “let’s see, I’m going to need eggs, milk, lots of laundry detergent, hamburger meat, mmmm might want to get some instant noodles.” She steps outside and shivers. “And everyone gets a new set of winter clothes and jackets. Jeez, I thought it was supposed to be in the seventies today. I guess this time the weather didn’t lie about snow coming.”

She looked around to see where everyone was. While she could con Droidbait into coming with her again, she would have to get the three mother hens to let her take the kids. They all needed winter clothes.

Hands-on hips, she smiles when seeing that Obi-Wan had Caleb off to the side doing some sort of exercise. One of the younger clones, and no she didn’t know how she knew that, was looking after Anakin. He had his helmet off but still wore his unmarked armor. The little boy was huddled in a blanket shivering.

‘Hey why don’t you take him inside?” she says to the un-named clone.

He looked at her with a frown and was about to argue. “If he was from a constantly warm planet then this weather isn’t good for him. Not until he gets acclimated anyway,” Obi-Wan says.

“Of course, General,” the clone said and picks Anakin up and walks off.

Katie sighs, “jeez you think I suggested giving the little tyke a beer.”

“They do seem to be a bit overprotective of us,” the redhead says.

“They were always like that,” Caleb added.

“Oh, you’re starting to remember something?” The young boy shakes his head, “Ah well in any case. We’re heading into town. So, go wash up while I try to convince your mother hens that yes you need to come with.”

“We’re going out!” Caleb cheered racing after the clone that walked away with Anakin.

“Must we,” Obi-Wan sighed.

Katie smiled, “Yep!” she pushes the young teen towards the house. “Now hurry up and don’t drag. Clothes shopping isn’t as painful as you are thinking.”

“I tend to disagree.”

The tone he used made Katie laugh which drew the attention of the three Clone commanders he was looking for. And oh boy none of them looked happy, or it was just their default setting Katie wasn’t sure. So, she just kept pushing Obi-Wan passed then and into the house, right until he passed the threshold. With one last shove, she spins around and slams the door with a big smile. Which she turned on the three clones.

“Can I help you, boys?”

“Someone said that you wanted to take our Generals and Commander out of the safety of…” Rex started off.

“they need something warmer than what they have on and I will need help carrying all that food. Which if you need reminding, I must buy lots of since I am feeding your butts. For free if I might add.” Katie said with a smile, “and it isn’t healthy for them to be shut up here. They need more human interaction. You and your brothers need something more than your armor. It's going to get cold and let’s be honest…” she leans in close, “Your all starting to smell despite bathing.”

She steps away and walks around Rex, “and only one of you have to come. I think your all the same size give or take of few inches.” She gives each one a critical look, “I can make alterations later.”

“yes but,” Cody started.

“Look, I get it, your out of your element. I know that feeling. But one thing I learned from my experience is that is best not good to stay hidden away. If I hadn’t ignored my friends’ orders to hide, he and the others would have been killed. If I had stayed hidden, I wouldn’t have been informed enough to save them.” She takes one of his hands, a sense of déjà vu, “wouldn’t be better if you knew the lay of the land better in case this place becomes unsafe? So, look at this as a scouting mission.”

Behind them the ones not on patrol stood on the porch, waiting to see what their Commander and Captain would decide. They didn’t want to let their excitement show at the prospect of going into a new place.

“That may be a good idea, Rex,” Fives said from the porch arms crossed. He was looking relaxed but those around him knew better. “its only fair we help around here and try to blend in.” He grins, “at least until we find a way home.”

Cody sighs, “alright fine, but we’ll be sending more than just Droidbait with you.” He ignores Rex’s glare, “One of us, Helix, and…” he looks around to see who they could spare.

“Stance,” Gray added. “Out of all of us, he had been the only one that Caleb has allowed near him without panicking.”

“and if he is suffering PST, then going out in a busy town could trigger it, having someone he is familiar with and a medic would be helpful,” Katie said, she never would have thought of that. “And having one of each group come with your keeping an eye on your little chicks,” she teases. “Well, ya’ll get ready I’ll go heat up the truck and get Ani’s car seat ready.” She stops when seeing the confused looks, “Anakin is too small to be riding a regular car seat like me and you or sit in the back of the truck. The car seat is just his size and will keep him safe.” She smiles, “That and it’s the law.”

Fives stretched as he ambles down the steps. “While sending Droidbait is a good idea seeing how he has already experience going to town. Why not send someone else?”

“You want to volunteer?” Rex eyed the ARC.

Fives grinned and shrugged, “Maybe.”

Rex sighs, “alright. Fives will go.”

“And you,” Cody added.

“What?”

“out of the three of us, you and Gray have more experience in a small crowded urban area. However, sending Gray out with Caleb would cause unnecessary stress to the kid. That while I trust Fives you’re the only one out all of us who can handle him.”

“Fine,” Rex grumbles.

Katie was watching them all from the open door of her beat-up old truck. She could only fit two people besides herself in the front. Everyone else will have to sit in the back. Anakin was a given and while Caleb was also one, but Katie could also see him in the back. He was old enough to know not to jump out of moving vehicle.  The four adults will have to sit in the back unless Caleb wants to then one of them can sit in the cab with her and Anakin.

Looking up, she saw all her passengers heading her way. “We ready?” she asks moving around to show Fives, who was holding Anakin, how to put the toddler in the car seat. “Alright who’s riding upfront and who’s riding in the back?”

Stance and Helix get in the back followed by Obi-Wan. Rex and Fives look at each other silently communicating. Caleb looked like he wanted to sit in the back but was a little hesitant.

 

“Ya know, if you wanted to sit in the back, I can keep the window open. And you can sit back Obi-Wan.”

Caleb looked at Katie, and with a determined scowl and with a little help climbed into the back of the truck. He placed Obi-Wan between him and the clones, the older boy gave the younger a confused look before shrugging it off.

“So that leaves just you two,” she says to Rex and Fives. She was starting to get a weird feeling when Fives gave Rex a cat canary grin as he hops into the back. With a frown, Rex slides into the front. “What just happen?” Katie mutters before sliding behind the wheel. “Please put the seatbelt on Rex or I won’t go.”

Rex complies though he’s still grumbling about something. Katie decided to ignore him for now focusing more on the road. Mountain roads were notorious for steep drop off and tight turns and she didn’t want to crash. She planned to hit Walmart last since she didn’t want any cold stuff melting before they got home. While they could get everything at the supermarket, there wasn’t a guarantee that they would have everything in stock. And since it wasn’t technically her money, it was off to the nearest Outdoor Pro shop. Which happen to be a Bass Pro, if she was going to get winter gear, she was going to get the best. From her own experience, the quality of the two stores also influences her decision.

Her wallet was going to hate her by the end of the day.

Luckily for them, the store wasn’t as crowded as she feared, she had thought that it would be full of tourist and early Christmas shoppers. And bonus, it was stocked with all mater of jackets and thick shirts and pants. Snagging a buggy, she plops Anakin in and made sure that Caleb knew to stay close. She leads them to the men’s section and pulled an employee over to help. They ignored all the looks they were getting, Katie hadn’t been kidding when she said that that armor would draw attention.

“Why do we need this again, our suits will do just fine.”

“As I said, they need washing and I do not want naked men prancing around my house.” Katie retorts, “So, we need some good jackets, two sets of shirts and pants for each soldier which would be…about thirty-six not including the boy’s clothes.” She knew that Anakin alone will need more than two sets. Obi-Wan and Caleb could get away with it, but a toddler, even she isn’t that naïve.

“Hey Captain, I think this color will look great on you!”

Katie looked over to see Fives holding a very bright pinks plaid shirt up to Rex. She tried to fight off the laugh, but her snorting caught everyone’s attention.

“Sorry *snort* but he’s right *snickers* pink is a *cough snicker* an interesting color on you.”

Rex growls at his brothers when they too fight not to join on. However, he sighs when its Anakin who giggles, “I don’t think this is what you meant for clothing choices.”

Getting her mirth under control Katie nods. “naw, while paid clothes do offer a variety of choices, I was thinking more like this.” She holds a dark blue shirt the was made of thicker material than the pink plaid one that Fives was holding. Though it was more form fitting then what she was thinking, it was close to their own suits. “It made to keep body heat in and it’s the closest to your under suits we have. But that doesn’t mean you can just get this. You still need shirts that can be worn over this.” She tosses the blue shirt to Rex, “I trust you five;” she looks at Obi-Wan, “can pick out your own clothing I’ll take Caleb and Anakin over to the Kids section and get them fixed up and meet you over by the big fish tank. Sounds good?”

She takes the buggy and Caleb leaving the four adults and teenager to fend for themselves. She wraps her own jacket around Anakin who had started shivering again. Despite being cool outside the store felt like it had the air conditioner on. Living in Florida before moving up to Tennessee Katie was used to it, stores in the Sunshine State always ran their air units cold. The jacket swallowed the toddler, but he stopped shivering, so it was a win in her book. Though the odd looks she was getting had her on edge.

“Little cousins came up from Florida without a jacket.” She explains to one parent close enough, she made it sound like she was complaining about it. “Why didn’t your parents pack jackets or warmer clothes. And what do they do just leave ya on my doorstep. When they get back, I’m going to give them a piece of my mind.”

That seemed to placate some nosy parents even earning her a few sympathetic chuckles. One woman even offered some advice on which brand would be best for someone like Anakin. And through it, all Anakin behaved as he looked on curiously. So, when the buggy was full of five pairs of pants and shirts and two jackets did Katie start heading towards that fish tank. She stops though when Anakin started putting up a fuss. At first, she thought that he was getting cranky or getting hungry.

“He’s not,” Caleb supplied when he saw Katie trying to soothe the toddler.

“Then what’s wrong with him.” she bounces him, she was confused and her lack of experience with infants made it frustrating. She sits down and it was then she saw that Anakin was making grabby motions towards something. Turning the only thing she could find was a display full of oversized pillows. The ones that look like different fish. “Is that what’s wrong; you want a fish pillow?”

She took Anakin over to the bin and the toddler, thank god no one was there to see it, floated a bass shape pillow over to them. Katie stood in shock as the pillow floated in front of her. Caleb acted quickly standing and grabbing the pillow acting like he was the one holding it up too little Anakin.

Forcing herself to move, Katie smiles at the two. “Is this what you want Ani; it is almost as big as you.” She hadn’t intended of buying the thing but when putting the pillow up Anakin started tearing up. While she should start telling the toddler ‘no’ and that he can’t have everything he sees, she was in no mood to handle a toddler tantrum and over a cheap pillow. “Was there something you want Caleb?”

“No, the clothes are enough,” the pre-teen says.

“Okay, but if you see something let me know okay.” Katie says tossing the pillow in the buggy in easy reach of Anakin. “and don’t think that you can get everything just because you throw a tantrum, I will hand you off to Kix.”

Anakin gave her the cutest looking look that Katie had to fight the urge to coo. Luckily for her Rex and the others showed up. The Captain raised a brow at the non-clothing item but didn’t say anything as he dumps several articles of clothing in the buggy. Now it was Katie's turn to give them a look, Fives chuckles, and shrugs.

“Helix made a good point,” the ARC trooper explained.

“And what point was that?”

“That some brothers tend to be abusive to their clothes than others,” the medic gives them a suffering sigh. The trooper’s chuckles knowing which pair of brothers the medic was talking about.

“But what’s this,” Fives laughs, “Something that no one can wear!” he tugs on the pillow only for Anakin to grab on and tug back. “Oh, did our tiny General find something.”

“Oh, he found something alright.” Katie huffs, “Floated the thing right to us.”

The news has Obi-Wan and Rex freezing. “He …floated it?” the teen asks.

“Yep, thank goodness no one saw it and Caleb acted quickly.”

“I thought that he was too young to start force stuff,” Fives said.

“It’s not unheard of, it's one of the reasons that the Temple takes force users as young as they do. The more powerful they are the earlier younglings start.” The teen sighs, “most though is tied to instinctual or their expressions.”

Katie frowns, “Do I need to be worried about poltergeist things going on. I don’t want any flying chairs.”

Obi-Wan shakes his head, “I don’t think so, but then again I am hardly in the creche.”

“But if he is strong enough to throw furniture, could you stop him?”

“I should be able too, but again I'm not sure.”

Katie groans, “well let's hope that he can’t and that you two will start training him.”

Obi-Wan glares at her, “I don’t-

“You’re the only one here who knows the basics, your teaching Caleb aren’t you?” Katie counters the upcoming argument.

“…I guess.”

“Then there’s no problem,” Katie chirped. “Do we have everything then; alright let’s go check out. After that, we’ll get some lunch and then hit Wally World.”

“No hang on,” Rex stood in front of the buggy, “you only said that we had to get clothes then get food. Not stopping anywhere in between.”

“Yeah,” Katie backed up and pushed past Rex. “But we’re hungry, and it won’t take long to get a hamburger and whatever these guys want.”

“We can eat once we get back to your house. I don’t want the Generals out here for long periods.”

Katie sighed then pulled out an ace that Rex couldn’t say no to, “Aw come on Rex,” she picks up Anakin and makes them make eye contact. “He’s hungry Rex he really is. How can you say no to that cute little face?”

As if he understood, Anakin makes cute little hungry baby noises. “Come on vod,” Fives pipes up. “It won’t hurt anything.”

“Hey Stance, I’m getting hungry too,” Caleb says hesitantly as he tugs on the clone’s side. He wasn’t looking at the man's face when he talked but the fact that he was talking to them was an improvement. It was enough to make Stance grin.

Rex though wasn’t budging. “Rex this is your tiny General saying he wants num nums. I’ll puke on you if you don’t get me food. Now.” Katie mocked voiced while bouncing Anakin around. The toddler only giggled.

“I am feeling a bit peckish,” Obi-Wan chimed in.

“Rex if you don’t back down, I will pull rank,” Helix hisses. “ I have plenty of sedatives on hand.”

Rex sighs, he knew Helix like Kix will go through with his threat and he understands it. Obi-Wan’s habit of not eating like he should are well known throughout the GAR. So when the teen General says he wants food Helix will barrel through anyone blocking his General from eating.

“Fine,” he relents.

“Great, there’s a small diner nearby that has some awesome food and lucky for us, I know that owner.”

“Of course, you do,” Rex mutters.

“You seemed to know a lot of people,” Fives pointed out covering up Rex’s mutterings.

“Naw,” Katie said as she paid the cashier. “It’s just when I first moved here it was the only place I could eat on a tight budget. Then they felt sorry for me when they found out I skip some days. I had my first job up here because of Ms. Clark.”

“I see.”

Katie twist to glance at Fives, “Fives?”

“Yes?”

“Where is everyone?”

“Oh, they thought it best to wait outside until your done.”

“Would have been nice to have told me before they left.”

Fives shrugged, they were used to each other disappearing when in the presence of their Commanding officers. “I guess we’re just getting used to you.” He grins.

“Thanks…I think, anyway I’ll-

She stops suddenly staring off to the right, Fives stops a few steps ahead and watches her curiously. He glances in the direction she’s looking, not liking how her body has tensed. He only glances out of his peripheral, yet with this planet so new he can’t yet tell what could be wrong, but he knows something is wrong.

“Let’s get back to the truck,” Katie rushes past him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, we’re heading back to the house and dropping the kids off.” Katie tosses the bags to the men in the back of the truck. She was ignoring their looks when she slams the door closed. Fives, however, signs that there is a danger but unseen and heading back to base. The others gently nudge the two boys into the middle of the truck bed and kept glancing out.

When they arrived home, Katie was the only one not to leave the truck.  Rex shrugged when Cody and the others gave him questioning looks. Fives stayed neared the truck waiting for the woman, so he was the only one to see her break down. He frowned as she hit the wheel and the dashboard thrashed her fist in the air and heard the muffled yelling and screaming.

He recognized that she was angry and frustrated. He just didn’t know why or if it would mean trouble for him and his vod. He keeps a relax stance when Katie finally emerges from the vehicle and waits. Katie power walks past him and straight into the woods. She doesn’t acknowledge the troopers or the boys as the trees swallow her.

“What happens?”

Fives shrugs, “she saw something that freaked her out. I don’t know what she saw.”

“I want everyone watching our perimeter until she tells us what scared her.”

“Sir yes, sir!”

Katie was cursing and screaming. Why now? Why did her greedy moocher of a brother have to show up now? The man had tried to get her attention and when he saw that he did almost came over to her. She did not want anything to do with her brother. He was one of the reasons she left her family in the first place. Granted, she was already down the street before getting in trouble and meeting her military friends. After that was a whirlwind ride that she never regretted being part of. But her family, excluding her dad, threaten all that. Her mother and brother wouldn’t hesitate to milk her friends to keep their secret. That included her current guest, give her family a bone and they would want the whole animal.

So no, she was not going to let her brother near her guest. She walked around a bit more before heading back home. While she didn’t want to go out again, they still needed food. The boys will just have to stay home, it would be difficult, but she should be able to get everything they need. She would just have to make serval trips and make a buggy train.

“Everything alright?” Cody asks once he saw her.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” she says. Clapping her hands, she forces a smile, “so I’m going to head back to town. Is there anything else ya’ll need while I am out?”

“you're going out alone. This morning you said that you’ll need help getting everything,” the Clone Commander frowns.

“Yeah well, that was before seeing someone I rather didn’t know about you. So ya’ll just chill here and I’ll go to town.” Katie pats him on the shoulder. “Go try on your new clothes,” she suggests.

Cody watches her head back to her vehicle. While he didn’t like her going alone, she wasn’t under his control unlike his brothers and tiny Generals. With a sigh he heads back in, he’ll just have his vod be more vigilant while they patrol.

Katie had just sat down and put the key in the ignition when she noticed that she wasn’t alone. She startles.

“Jeez man, make a noise!” she yells.

Fives laughs while Echo gives her a grin. “Sorry but-

“How could you miss us your cabin is like tiny?”

“Wasn’t paying attention,” Katie mumbles embarrassed. “Why are you two in my truck.”

“You're still going out to get food right, and it is going to be more then what you usually buy. We figured that you some use some help.” Echo says.

“And Captain Rex told us to come,” Fives added.

“I am surprised that the rest of your group isn’t in the in back.”

Echo grins, “Oh they wanted to come, but.”

“But the Captain wasn’t happy with their laxness, so he plans to…” he waves his hand. “Help them get rid of it.”

Katie snorts not really believing them, “ya sure that he sent you and it isn’t you just trying to get out of whatever hell he’s planning.”

Fives gives her a cat smile, “Maybe.”

Katie shakes her head snickering, “whatever, just don’t get me involved.”

“Sure no problem.”

Katie grins putting the truck in drive and pulling out of her driveway. She relaxes more when a familiar car pulls up behind them.

‘at least I’ll have more backup if something happens.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't own anything to do with Star Wars. fear the lawyers pf Disney.


End file.
